cherry crush shays POV
by abs-kababs
Summary: this is cherry crush but from shays pov
1. I catch a cherry

**Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction so sorry if it is bad.  
Please review if you have ideas.  
Sadly I don't own the chocolate box girls all the credit goes to Cathy Cassidy. **

**Cherry Crush Shay Fletcher's POV**

**I Catch A Cherry.**

Hi I'm shay and this is my story about the first time I met cherry.  
I first met cherry at a barbeque to welcome her and her dad Paddy to tanglewood she was walking down from the house to the front lawn where the tables were set up for the food. When Fred the dog started hitting her leg for the sausages. The dog managed to trip her up and I didn't want her falling on her first day here so I caught her.

"Whoa there…" I say.  
_Wow_ I thoughtwhile I was getting lost in her eyes. We just stood there blinking at each other as the sun faded. _Say something idiot_.

"Are you ok?" I asked trying not to get lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I... I think so!" she replied.

She looked so nice in the jeans and simple top, nothing like Honey my girlfriend who was one of the Tanberry sisters Coco, Skye, Summer and Honey. Honey was cool but very full on always a drama queen but when she wasn't being a drama queen then she was sweet and organised.

"You've got to be Cherry, right?" _stupid question who else could she be?_ "I'm Shay Fletcher."

"Shay…" Cherry says. She looks like she wanted to say more then got distracted by the dog eating the dropped quiche and sausages.

"It's the sausages," I tell her " He's mad for them. Bad boy, Fred!"

Cherry got down on her hands and knees and collects the dropped plates and dishes. "I can't believe I dropped them. Charlotte trusted me, and now…" cherry said worriedly.

"Blame the dog" I said "He's a manic, Charlotte knows that. Seriously no big deal - nobody will mind."

I follow her back up towards the house leaving Fred to eat the last of the evidence.  
_This silent is getting weird say something, anything. _

"I said I was getting logs for the bonfire." I explain.

"Right,"cherry said. 'So, you are . . . ?'

"Me? I'm nobody," I laughed. "I'm not family or anything, if that's what you mean. I live down in the village; go to the high school with Honey . . . and you, now, according to Charlotte. I've known the Tanberrys for years."

We slip into the kitchen through the side door, and I stack the plates and dishes next to the old ceramic sink.

"You're not a bit like I imagined you'd be," I say. "I've met Paddy before, the last time he was down, and I suppose I thought you'd look like him, but… "

"I don't look anything like him," She grinned. "I know. My mum was Japanese."

"Wow! How cool is that?"

'Well, she hasn't been around for a while,' cherry explained.

"No... Um... obviously. I'm sorry. I mean . . . well, I'd better just shut up, right? I just meant . . . well, you look really cute and your accent is great, and . . . no, I really am shutting up now. Ignore me! Let's get those logs."  
_I can't believe I called Cherry cute! Honey would have a fit if she found out!  
_As we were walking to collect the logs I kept thinking about with it would be like to be more than friends with Cherry then I remember honey and all of them thoughts go out of my head.

As I load her up with branches and logs from the woodpile by the gable end. She ends up with twigs in her hair, and I pick them out, gently.

"You'd better tell me everything," I say, smiling. "Your whole life story, from start to finish. Then I'll tell you mine, or play the guitar for you . . . deal?"

Cherry seemed to think about this and then finally said "Deal."

Then I grab an armful of logs and led the way back to the bonfire. As we got closer to the party people started smiling at us. After I put the logs down, cherry did the same.  
Then Skye and Coco are in front of Cherry, grinning, and a Summer who looks exactly like Skye only glossier, somehow, and minus the floppy hat and the funny, trailing dress.

"'It's OK," she says, laughing at my confusion. "I'm Summer... if in doubt, remember I wouldn't be seen dead in droopy hats and jumble-sale dresses!"  
Skye hit Summer with her red-checked napkin.

"So I guess the only one of us you haven't met yet is honey…" Skye asked

As if on cue my girlfriend Honey came over to us – immediately dropped Cherrys elbow.

"I'm Honey" Honey said while snaking her arm around my waist "You've met shay then? My boyfriend?"  
I can't even meet Cherrys eyes. I feel them gazing at me. Then a wave of guilt over comes me.

"Looks like it" cherry mumbled looking away from Honey.

"Ok" honey said "good" giving Cherry an evil glare.


	2. one hell of a night

**One hell of a night**

For the rest of that night I was with Honey and my other friends Luke and Chris. Most people wouldn't have noticed the looks Honey gave Cherry. That night had been fun me and honey wrapped up together kissing, hugging, and talking the normal. I also had Chris and Luke trying to convince me to play my guitar I did in the end. Paddy, Cherrys dad, joined in on his fiddle and we had a good night.

That was until I got home…

"Where have you been you were supposed to help out at the sailing shop yesterday!" dads voice boomed, bearing in mind that its 10:30 at night and mum is probably in bed.

"Um… well… I was at the Tanberrys and got carried away and didn't realize how late it had got." My hands were shaking as dad stood up and walked over to me. Thank god mum walked in the room.

"Honey what is with all the shouting? I was in bed!" mum said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Shay was supposed to help at the sailing centre this afternoon and didn't show up! Instead he went to the damn Tanberrys house!" dad's voice got louder and louder.

"Honey, I let shay go to the party because of the amount of helping out he has done this week!" mum tried to explain.

"FINE! If you are all agenised me in this family! Shay go to bed" dad said trying to be calm.


End file.
